secondlifefandomcom-20200214-history
Arkreign
Arkreign (Sometimes called the Arkreign Order) was a military group founded and operated by former Teen Grid residents on February 11th of 2012. The group is generally regarded as a revival of Vaelkyr due to both Drevus Valerik and Nihil Cyannis being the founders of both groups, as well as many Vaelkyr veterans being members of Arkreign. The group also has had strong ties to The Aethyr Combine in the past. This is because the group filled a large void left in the community caused by the abrupt collapse of Aethyr in mid-January 2012. As a result, the initial pool of recruits consited largely of prominent Aethyr Combine personnel. To a lesser extent, the group also has ties to Coalition of the Order, former CO leader Vaenyr Reilig having befriended Drevus Valerik and helped the group out with builds and taking on a role as an advisor to Drevus, the builds in its later era are also said to have looked similar to Vaenyr Reilig's work, the group also sought to continue his vision since its very inception. Arkreign is renowned for its resilience in combat, often carrying on raids and defenses until the enemy is completely exhausted, as well as its iconic crusader-themed gear and often theatrical yet professional behavior when dealing with non-members of the group. Group History Founding The founding of Arkreign can be largely attributed to the catalyst of the death of The Aethyr Combine. As the group abruptly went defunct and ceased to operate due to funding issues, a large number of Teen Grid soldiers suddenly found themselves without a home. While this event was unfolding, former Vaelkyr leader Drevus Valerik was working quietly on creating a new faction. Upon the implosion of Aethyr he invited his former associate and former co-leader Nihil Cyannis to help him with this new project. After a period of planning and building, the group popped up in the sim Casmor, where it quickly assembled a decent sized roster by recruiting former members of Vaelkyr and Aethyr. The original base build was a marshy, island-ridden area with many bridges and small buildings leading up to a large castle-fortress located within a mountain. Arkreign-Roman War Upon completion of the sim, the group was quickly driven into a high-intensity war with New Rome. Many veterans of The Aethyr Combine were left bitter as they were unable finish their conflict with Rome before the group collapsed. This, combined with Rome's incredibly hostile and negative attitude, as well as less-than-honorable combat methods resulted in large feelings of animosity between both groups. The war originally began with Arkreign on the offensive, hitting New Rome in their home sim and often driving the group into hiding within their main facility. This quickly changed, however, with the unveiling of Rome's new aircraft, which they often used to lock attacking forces in the spawn. The battle was brought to Casmor from there, in which Roman raids happened almost daily and would last for hours at a time. At first, due to the amounts of vehicles Rome would use, the battles resulted in close defeats. However, Arkreign soon formed an alliance with Chaos Eternus. Their new allies could field a very impressive array of weaponry and vehicles, and often helped in defenses against Rome, resulting in the Roman horde being contained. The two groups even re-took the Casmor fortress against Roman forces after the group had stationed 10 soldiers in the base when all Arkreign soldiers were offline. After the stalemate caused by Rome becoming unable to effectively raid Casmor and Arkreign being unable to effectively raid Palmyra Bay, the war quickly died down. Mockingbird After a breif hibernation period of rebuilding and restructuring, Drevus and Arkreign reappeared in the sim Mockingbird, with all-new gear and an interesting new sim design located in a tropical area, which praised for its attention to detail when it came to the natural landscape. The group quickly surged in activity, having obtained notorious Teen Grid resident Aelus Kaur. The group obtained many veterans of the Netharian Union, Aelus Kaur's former military. The group at first was welcomed back to the community with a degree of excitement and positive reception, and many groups participated in raids on Mockingbird. Everwood After a breif period of time in Mockingbird, former Netharian tier holder Legion Afterthought provided Arkreign with a full sim, Arkreign being only the third post-merge Teen Grid group to obtain one, the first being Catalyst Ops (Prior to becoming the Aethyr Combine.)and the second being Coalition of the Order. Former Coaliton leader Vaenyr Reilig began to help Drevus Valerik in running the group, contributing valuable resources and advice to bring the group to its optimum potential. The group at this point made quite a name for itself, making notable landmarks with its full-mesh gear, large numbers (For a Teen Grid group), full sim, impressive builds, and the controversial status of Aelus Kaur. As the group began to reach its peak, it suffered from large controversy due to Aelus Kaur's hotheaded and always immature behaviour. Arkreign, once regarded as a very professional and honorable military, began to buckle under the weight of various groups pressuring for the removal of Aelus due to his unbearable behaviour. Vast arguments were sparked in the New Jessie Forums and inworld. Following the back and forth banter held in IM windows and on forums, the largest post-merge battle (Until Operation Crushing Apathy occurred in the Summer of 2014) was conducted against Arkreign under the leadership of 3 former members (Project Fallen , Sebastian Skizm and Nihil Cyannis). The raid had participation from 8 militaries: Chaos Eternus and T'koi fought alongside Arkreign whilst Tyr , Ark Combat Forces , Varg Svensen's Irminsul , Vanguard and 2142 fought against. Under heavy community pressure from various groups, Drevus finally removed Aelus, sayingthat "I'd rather not lead a group at all than have people believe that Aelus is pulling the strings". Unfortunately, the removal of Aelus also resulted in many of his Netharian comrades leaving with him. At this point, just about all non-Netharian personnel had been long driven out by his attitude, leaving Drevus Valerik alone with only a few loyalists remaining. Drevus made a small effort after the ejection of Aelus to keep the group running, but figured it was damaged beyond repair and closed the group. Torn In the spring of 2013, Arkreign had come back to life under the leadership of Drevus Valerik , Nihil Cyannis and Eadge Neox. In a similar fashion to many of Valerik's other factions, Arkreign amassed a huge following in an impressive amount of time (A mixture of those from the last incarnation of the group and those that had previously split off to found Tyr). Despite this, the group met it's untimely death after controversy was sparked when the group opted to blockade the freshly spawned Coercion Combine, which had relentlessly attacked the group up until then. Much of the same personnel would be seen later in Drevus Valerik 's revival of Vaelkyr, and in its splinter factions, Tyr and Lokyst (Later succeeded by Sanctus), respectively. ________________________________________________________________ Status Arkreign was officially disbanded in August 2012, with the bulk of its remaining personnel joining the Chaos Eternus. The group had returned very briefly in early 2013. Trivia Arkreign is the first Teengrid faction to use a set of mesh armor. Category:Military Groups Category:Teen Grid Groups